Dear Diary
by AlexaSouh
Summary: Summary is inside. IchigoXOc.
1. Save Me!

_What if Aizen had another girl kidnapped. What if it was Kisuke's neice. What will happen if Ichigo is determined to save both Orihime and Alexa. What if he is faced with a choice! Ethier saving Orihime or Alexa. What Will he do?_

_Dicliamer: I do not own Bleach or any of the bleach characters._

_Claimer: I do own Alexa, her dad, and her friends._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I sat on my window ledge. I felt a strange presence. It was in the forest. So I decided to check it out. I found an old tree house. So I decided to ask the people who used to live here about it. They said that their son Justin had fallen out and had died. I thanked them and promised to find anything I could of their sons' belongings. But there is a stronger presence. It is why too strong for a 7 year olds spirit. Tomorrow I will try to talk to Justin. Good night._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexa Souh_

I put the dairy under a false floor board underneath my bed. I wondered upstairs to the attic. My dad had always told me that I would never go up there. It was forbidden. Well it was time for me to go up there. I looked up the old dust covered stairs. Man I wish my dad was here. If only the stupid hollow thing hadn't killed him.

I slowly climbed up the stairs. I swear it was like an old horror movie. I pushed the door open door. All that was in there were an old desk and a bunch of filing cabinets. I opened a draw in a cabinet. I just stared at the file.

It was about a place called the soul society. I remember him telling me about that place in vague detail. I wonder if any of the squads will come to this world. I sat down and started reading the files. It took me 2 hours to get about halfway done.

I started on the second half of the papers. About 2 hours later I finished the files. I was shocked. My best friends were part of the crap that was going on. That would explain why their gone all the time. Well I'll just keep ignoring them. Time for bed.

The next day

I walked into the classroom. There were Ichigo, Orhime, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu. I just ignored them and sat down. I noticed the captain of the 10th squad was here. So was the lutentiet of the 6th squad. I ignored them.

"Hey Alexa! How are you?" Ichigo said to me, while he sat in front of me. I just pulled out my book.

"Hey are you okay?" Ichigo asked me looking at me with a stern glare.

"Why don't you ask everybody around us? They could tell you what has happened to me over the past 4 months. Maybe you could remember that right before you left my father was murdered right in front of me. Oh fuck it, I'm going home." I said getting up and walking out the door right past my teacher. I just kept going.

"Oi! Alexa wait up! We just want to talk." Ichigo called out from behind me.

"Well I don't want to talk. I want to go home and finish looking for belongings of a 7 year old boy who died 6 years ago. Please leave me alone." I called from across my shoulder. All of a sudden I felt the same presence I felt yesterday. I saw my the gate to me house. I started running. I didn't feel safe.

"Alexa no, don't run that way." Ichigo yelled, I heard him break into a run.

Too late! I hopped the gate and ran into my house. I made sure all the windows were locked and shut. I went up stairs to the attic, knowing I was safer there. I sat down at the desk. I heard feet run up the stairs.

"Alexa open the door."Ichigo said through the door.

"No!" I called down. I heard people mumbling. I glared at the door.

"I'm going to break down the door." Chad said through the door.

"It is no use Sado. Someone put a hado on this door. Miss Souh please open the door?" An icy but soothing voice asked me.

"Alexa sweetheart it's your uncle Uahara. Okay just ease open the door to check." A familiar voice called through.

It was too late. I was already half out the window climbing down the vines. In about 5 minutes I was on the ground. I ran and hoped the gate. I had what I needed. I would run over to Abbys and stay there until I found somewhere permanent.

I was halfway down the block of Abby's house when someone screamed my name. I spun around and saw Ichigo. I knew there was somebody in front of me. So I just kept walking. Shockingly I made to the front door of Abby's house. Just as I was about to open the door, it flew off its hinges and hit me. I was thrown into a lamp post. I heard somebody run up to but that's about it. Everything slowly started going black. I felt somebody pick me up. My uncle was screaming my name from a distance. The last thing I remember was cold metal going through my stomach.

* * *

Preview of the next Chapter "Reunited, Awakening, and Maybe a Rescue"

"Ah, she is awake. Good throw her in a cell. Make sure it's next to the back corner. There is a surprise for her there."

Alexa where are you. Please tell me that Aizen didn't have you murdered. I'm gonna come for you.

"Kisuke, where exactly do you think you're going?"

"To save my niece"


	2. Auther note!

Sorry my computer has been down and now I have to use the school computers. I will try to post as soon as possible!!! Please be patient!!!


	3. The destiny, the Truth, The Plan!

Dear Diary 2

Alexa's P.O.V

I slowly lifted my eyelids. Everything slowly came into focus. I was in a… a…a… well I had no idea where I was. I felt wet stuff on my stomach. I looked down. I saw what the wet stuff was. Blood! It was pouring out of my stomach. I felt heavy all of sudden. My eyes stared losing focus. I started screaming out my uncle's name.

Kisuke's P.O.V

Alexa where are you. Please tell me Aizen didn't have you killed. I'm gonna come for you. I promised myself to take care of you. I know that if you except who you are you'll be the most powerful soul reaper, ever. I know what your zanpakto is. It will be Aisu. You will have the most powerful zanpakto, ever. Aisu has only shown himself once before. The soul reaper was deemed unworthy. It was Kusaku.

"Oi, look at me, Kisuke, are you okay. You've been staring off into space for the last 10 minutes. There is an arrancar outside. He wishes to speak to you." Renji said snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh! I'm coming." I said halfheartedly.

I stood up and followed Renji outside. The arrancar was ugly. Then again everything was ugly to me right then.

"Miss your niece already Kisuke Uaharra?" the arrancar asked me his voice colder then Hitsugaya Taichou's. I glared at the arrancar.

"What do want?" I asked him no emotion in my voice. Everybody looked at me. I already had my zanpakto at my side.

"Just to give you a message, from Aizen, and you won't like it. You have 5 days before he kill your niece. That was your little message. Bye!"The arrancar said disappearing.

I just walked back inside and started to think about ways to save Alexa. I heard everybody file inside. I ignored them still thinking about a way to get Alexa out.

"So what are you going to do?" Hitsugaya asked no demanded.

"You know Histsugaya Taichou, I don't mean to be rude, but leave me alone. I have a lot to think about so leave me the hell alone. "I snapped at him. Everybody gasped. Nobody had talked to Hitsugaya like that before.

"Uaharra I refuse to be talked to like that I will report you." Hitsugaya snapped clearly angry.

"You know what Hitsugaya. Go ahead and report me. What are they going to do? Take away my niece or maybe my shop. I don't really care. Because in case you haven't noticed somebody has already taken my niece. They can take away my life but I don't care. I will save my niece. I will die to save her. So go ahead and report me. Just leave me the hell alone you bastard." I yelled completely pissed at Hitsugaya. I stood up and went straight to my room.

Ichigo's P.O.V

Hitsugaya's face was hilarious. He was so speechless it was so funny. I watched Kisuke walk to his room. I saw Rukia and  
Renji look at me. I nodded. We went Kisuke's room. I pulled open the door.

"Go away Toshiro!" Kisuke snapped. I glared at the back of his head.

"Sorry we're not Toshiro. But if you want we can go get him." I said with hardly any emotion. I really had no feelings right now. Orihime my good friend was taken by Aizen. Alexa My best friend was taken by Aizen. Well tencnilaly Ulquirra, took them. But I still hate Aizen.

"What do you want, then?" Kisuke snapped at us. I glared at him.

"Hey we don't care what the white haired moron says. I personally care about saving Alexa and Orihime from Aizen at whatever means necessary. Do you agree?" I said to Kisuke. He nodded his head.

"One thing though. Why do you care about my niece?" Kisuke asked me an edge in his voice.

"She is my best friend! I can't let Aizen hurt her. For your sanity and mine, I want to help. She is my best friend, but I also love her." I said earning a raised eyebrow from Renji, a giggle from Rukia, and a very disturbing, scary glare from Kisuke.

"Stay away from Alexa. You'll go after Orihime with Rukia, once we get there Renji and I will go to the east side and you and Rukia will go to the west side." Kisuke ordered.

"Whatever makes you happy? I just want them both to be safe. If they are hurt Aizen and every espada and arrancar will pay." I said with a tone in my voice that disturbed me.

"Then we'll leave in 2 days." Kisuke said completely ready to go right then.

I smiled and walked out of the room. This would be fun.

"So you love her huh! Well that's not weird at all." Renji said from behind me. I ignored him. "Why did you fall in love with her?" Renji asked me.

"I had always loved her. But it took her getting kidnapped to realize it. She had moved back here with her father a month before we went to the soul society. Before we left, her father was murdered right in front of her. I felt bad and a feeling I had never felt before. So I would die to save her." I finished and I went down to the training grounds. "We have to get ready for the rescue." I finished, I jumped through the trap door and landed on the training grounds.

Renji's P.O.V

Ichigo was really starting to scare me. I mean it was just one girl.

"Ichigo you're scaring me." I said watching Ichigo get in a fighting stance.

"Get ready. Fight me!" Ichigo said practically begging. Tears satrted brim his eyes.

"Um… RUKIA, A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As Ichigo broke down, I look around not sure what to do.

"What do you…Oh? Um… maybe we should take him home. Let's take him out the back way." Rukia said pulling Ichigo up. I ran over and helped her. Ichigo's body followed us.

We finally managed get Ichigo home. We sat him on the couch. His body sat on him. His soul popped back into his body. Ichigo's dad came out and saw Ichigo crying.

"Rukia what happed? And tell me the truth. It's time Ichigo knew." Isshin ordered with a worried face looking at Ichigo.

"Aizen had Ulquirra kidnap Orihime and Alexa. Ichigo is devastated. He has been crying off and on. "Rukia explained rubbing Ichigo's shoulder, shaking her head. Isshin sat next to Ichigo and put his arm around him.

"Ichigo you must tell me what you're feeling." Isshin said rubbing Ichigo's back.

But it was pointless. Ichigo started convulsing like he was in pain. Isshin pushed the table out of the way, as he pulled Ichigo onto the ground.

"Rukia tell the girls to stay in their room. Tell them if they don't there grounded from this day forward. Then there should be a bottle on a counter in the emergency room. It's on the table closest to the operation table. Then call Kisuke. Renji come here and help me hold Ichigo down." Isshin snapped at us. We both rushed to do what he said.

Isshin's P.O.V

Five minutes later Rukia was back. I took the bottle. I pulled a syringe out of my lab coat. I injected the sedetative into Ichigo. He slowly stopped convulsing. I stared at my son's body. His breathing had reduced dramatically.

"Renji help me get him on the couch!" I ordered. What the hell was happening to my son?

Ichigo opened his eyes. He had tears in his eyes; there was also pain, fear, and anger.

"Ichigo tell me what you feel." I said putting his head on my lap.

"I can feel her pain. She is being injected with something. It's causing her to feel pain she never thought imagible. Aizen is hurting her. She afraid, she doesn't know what's going on." Ichigo finished shuddering.

"Rukia did you remember to call Kisuke?" I asked, helping Ichigo sit up.

"No, I'll go call him now." She said standing up. I shook my head.

"I'll call him. I can make sure he won't freak out and draw the attention of everybody in the house. I started to get up.

"Wait tell him what happened after Alexa was kidnapped. Tell him about Kisuke's melt-down." Ichigo muttered leaning his head against the arm rest.

Rukia explained everything. I raised my eyebrows at the Hitsugaya part. What happened to my best friend? Was he losing it? Well I guess losing you niece right after your brother died four months before, might cause some of it.

I stood up. "Ichigo how do you feel about sharing a room with Kisuke?

"I'll sleep in the living room. I refuse to sleep in the same room with the man who wants to kill me." Ichigo said shuddering.

"Ichigo, what do you mean he wants kill you?" I asked him. "What did you do this time?"

"I told him about my feelings for Alexa. I told him I loved her. He wasn't that happy about my feelings. He told me to stay away from her. I kinda thinks he wants to kill me." So I'll take the couch." Ichigo explained with a terrified look on his face.

"No, if something happens like what happened today, I want you to be near my room. Got it! Now, I am going to call Kisuke." I said walking into the kitchen.

I picked up the phone and dialed my best friend's number. Wow! This was a lot to take in one night. If only Ichigo knew about his and Alexa's destiny. The phone rang three times before Kisuke answered.

"Hello!" Kisuke said his voice was drained of all emotion. I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Hey come over to my house we have a lot to discuss." I said to Kisuke. Nobody knew this, but Kisuke and I were together in a romantic way.

"What's up?" he asked still trying not to cry. I frowned, this wasn't Kisuke.

"The little destiny thing. It's started! Ichigo started convulsing in her pain tonight. Since this is how fate played out. Alexa is the one supposed to die. Unless you, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and I go." I explained to Kisuke.

"Can we talk about this when I get over there?" Kisuke asked me sounding tried.

"Yeah, sure! I'll wait. Then we can explain it Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. Love you." I whispered. We both hung up I felt a spiritual pressure, I didn't want to feel.

"Explain what. How Alexa is apparently going to die. Our destiny. Dad I want to know, now. I don't want to be mean but I cannot and will not lose again. I need her in my life. She dies I either die or lose my sanity. Or she lives and I remain sane and alive." Ichigo said completely pissed at me. "What is this destiny thing?"

"Ichigo let me explain it all tomorrow. You and Kisuke need to sleep. Please Ichigo." I begged. Ichigo glared at me.

"Fine but if you don't explain it to me. I will leave and go find her." He said walking out of the room and up to his.

Alexa's P.O.V

Ichigo where are you? I really need you right now. How stupid can I get, I should have listened to him. Now I must go see Aizen.

I was walking down this hall with an arrancar. His name was Grimmjow. I have feeling he isn't the likable type. I saw a double door coming up. This can't be good thing. The door opened and I was thrown in.

"Ah… she is awake. Grimmjow wasn't lying. Good, throw her in a cell. Make sure it's next to the back corner. There's a surprise for her there!" Aizen said glaring at me. A memory flashed across my mind.

"You were there when father was murdered, no kidnapped. You're going to die. You also had Orihime taken. Ichigo and my uncle will come and find us. They will find us and kill anyone that stands in their way." I snapped at him. I was slapped across the face.

"You don't know about your destiny. Would you like to know?" He asked smirking I glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused.

"When you and Ichigo were born on the same day. In the same hospital. It just so happens that you were going to die unless you were to have more blood. Yours and Ichigo's mother decided that Ichigo would give you blood. That's why Ichigo has always been able to find you. Your connection brings him to you. It makes you want him there with you. Your parents have done everything possible to keep this whole thing from happening. See, the minute Ichigo gets here he'll go straight for you. In fact you and Ichigo can tell when you're in pain. In fact the stuff I have been putting in you, hurts him to. So your thought process when you're in serious danger goes straight to his mind." Aizen finished. I knew my face had a pure look of horror across it.

"So what will happen if I die here. What will happen to Ichigo?" I screamed. This cannot be happening.

"He will either be driven into insanity or death. But there is one way to break the connection." Aizen told me, but I didn't buy it.

I hung my head. I was crying. I knew the only choice I had. "Would you like to hear it Ms. Souh." Aizen asked me.

"No, Ichigo will find a way to stay alive. And even though this connection brings us together as best friends. It does not control my love for him." I snapped. " I wish to hear no more of this." I said to him still crying.

"You heard her. Take her away. Throw her in the same cell as her father." He snapped. I kept my head down.

I felt myself being pulled in a different direction. This was the worst day of my life. I felt stairs underneath my feet. I could hear things groaning in different cells. We stopped. I was thrown into a cell.

"Here's your little girl John." Grimmjow said shutting the cell door. I felt somebody grab me.

"Alexa are you okay? Did Aizen hurt you? How did they get you?" My dad asked a series of questions.

"Dad, he told me about when I was born is that true. Is Ichigo going to die, because of me? Is the destiny thing true?" I asked curling up in a ball.

"Yes, the destiny thing is true. But knowing you and Ichigo you'll come up with something to where both of you live. Your thoughts are connected only when something is important, it involves your lives." He whispered, holding me harder.

I sobbed harder, this is my worst nightmare. All of sudden I started to come up with a plan. This could work. I looked up at my dad.

"Do you know what my zanpakto will be?"I asked him whispering. He nodded."What is it?"

"Aisu, the most powerful ice dragon spirit." My dad whispered to me.

"I have a plan, but you mustn't say a word unless I say so. Understand?" I asked my voice below whisper. All I got was nod. I whispered my plan to him.

"Oy, Grimmjow!" I called out to the espada sitting on the ground. "Come here?"

He walked over to the cell. I looked at him. I hope this works. "I wish to speak to Aizen." I said to him. He looked down at me. I smiled.

"I'll be right back!" He snapped and headed upstairs. I could hear faint voices. This is good!

He was back down in front of us. "You're allowed to have a private conversation with Lord Aizen" He replied.

I nodded following Grimmjow. I hope this worked. I needed this to work.

Ichigo's P.O.V

That night when I went to bed I had the strangest dream_. Alexa's dad was still alive. She was creating a plan to fool Aizen. She was crying, her father holding her.. Then she said the destiny thing didn't control her love for me. _I woke with a start.

I could hear voices downstairs. I recognized Kisuke's and my dad's voice. I got up and ran down the stairs. Everybody turned and looked at me.

"Alexa's dad is still alive. Aizen took him hostage. She's with Aizen now negating her father's release." I said seeing everything Alexa was seeing at that moment. I could hear everything.

"So Alexa, I hear you have a deal for me." Aizen said looking at her.

"I do!" Alexa's shaky voice replied. "I will betray the soul reapers and help you take over the soul society. On one condition. You let my father leave and let him go home. I'll even go against Ichigo Kurosaki." Alexa explained to Aizen.

"Will you! Could you tell him that you hate, to his face if I told you to?" Aizen asked. She nodded curtly.

"Say it now. Say you hate him." Aizen ordered. She looked at him.

Internal scream: _Ichigo, if you can hear my thoughts right now. Know that I love you with all my heart. I never want to lose you. Please know that everything I'll be thinking for the next couple of days will be VERY IMPORTANT! Keep your mind linked with mine no matter what you hear, that I love you no matter what._

"I hate Ichigo Kurosaki!" she stated. I flinched but knew that she loved me. I knew that I loved her more than anything in the world.

I blinked my eyes. Aizen and Alexa faded away. I saw my living room slowly coming into focus. I saw everybody stare at me.

"She made a deal with Aizen. She will betray us only if he sends her father straight home. She's tricking him. She's becoming stronger to fight with us against Aizen. She accepted who she is." I told them. Their eyes widened in shock.

"She sounds exactly like her father." Kisuke exclaimed smiling for the first time since his brother was kidnapped.

"Time to tell me about the destiny thing." I told my dad and Kisuke. They nodded unison

"As you know, you and Alexa were born on the same day. Well when 2 children are born and they both had at least one soul reaper parent one of the children would lose too much blood. Forcing the parents into giving the other blood. The person who gave the blood would live and the person who got the blood would die. We figured if we kept you apart, it wouldn't happen. But when Alexa needed you, you would find her. So we gave up knowing that you guys would fall for each other. We hoped that you guys would be able to figure out how to stay alive. Oh and a by the away," My dad looked at Kisuke, he nodded. "Kisuke and I are going out." My dad said I stared at him. That wasn't a shocker, especially after you catch them making out.

"I know, I saw you guys making out. Please keep kissing to a minimal. In fact try not to do it at all when I'm around." I said. They smiled at me and then kissed. I gave them the look.

"What , you said keep kissing to a minimal." My dad said, with Kisuke nodding in agreement.

"Whatever I'm going back to bed. I swear if I hear noises coming from your room other than talking, I'll leave and never come back." I said walking out of the room


End file.
